No time to wait
by MuppyPuppy
Summary: Inuyasha disappeared, Kagome's been acting strangely, there’s a mysterious guy, and Shippo knows more then he's telling. Just a idea that popped up and was waiting to be told....ღ also this is now a YYHINU story.. pairing...Read and find out...Complete
1. The begining

**No time to wait**

**Chapter 1**

**04/11/07**

**

* * *

**

'Life's a bitch' she thought while crying into her hands.

How many memories did she have of him, both good and bad?

"Why did you leave me alone?" She yelled out

Only a month before had they both been celebrating Naraku's death, and one month ago was the day he had disappeared.

_"I'm going for a walk I'll be right back. I promise"_

Some promise, Inuyasha never came back.

So everyday for the next year Kagome returned to that spot.

And still No Inuyasha.

Soon everyone began to worry for Kagome.

Lately she had been disappearing more and more, she had barely been eating, and only Shippo knew what was going on but would not tell them the reason as to why.

But as more time passed Kagome's sad lonely smile changed to that of a person with a burning happiness, and soon enough One year and five months after Inuyasha disappeared, everyone began to notice the swollen belly that Kagome now fashioned.

She was Pregnant!

After seven months Kagome gave birth to a little girl with silver hair, golden eyes, and strange markings.

The villagers asked Kagome time and time again who the father was. They never got an answer. Only three people knew who he was.

Kagome, Shippo, and of course the father.

Two months after the baby's birth Kagome left the village with Shippo.

Sango and Miroku followed them.

Sango was the first to notice the moonlight clearing she had stopped in.

Kagome stood there for ten minutes before a figure approached her. The two were surprised to see who it was, but what shocked them the most was what he did.

The male figure had kissed Kagome first, then the baby's forehead, before messing up Shippo's hair.

"Lets Go Home" He said

Kagome nodded and leaned against him.

"I hope they don't worry" Was her reply while looking towards the area Miroku and Sango were hiding in.

"They won't, but it's not safe for you and the baby to be out in the open, lets get home"

Kagome nodded again and they left.

After returning to the village, Miroku told Kiade of what they had seen and heard.

Her expression held no shock and only the happiness she held for the couple.

"They disserve happiness, don't you think" Asked Sango

Miroku agreed

"Yes we already know a lot about Kagome, but still why do you think she picked him of all people to father her child and care for her?"

"Miroku, ye must understand Love works in mysterious ways" Kiade said.

"I completely agree" Sango said

"But still"

"Miroku look at ye and Sango for example" At this comment Sango blushed bright red.

"Wha-What about us?" Asked Sango.

Of course Kiade didn't answer, she already knew about Sango and Miroku's special relationship as more then friends, it was just really fun making fun of young people. And there relationship was an added bonus.

"Well I think we should get some sleep and think about it tomorrow" Said Miroku desperately trying to change the subject.

The others agreed and closed there eyes to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok this is just an Idea I had please no flames. And I'd love to hear what you think about this. In the next chapter I have know idea what I'm going to do.**

**Well thanks for reading**

**loves, **

**MuppyPuppy(Aka TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU)**

**See ya next time.**


	2. He's back and gonna die!

**No time to wait**

**Chapter 2- He's BACK and gonna die!  
**

**05/2/07**

**

* * *

**

Recap

_"Miroku look at ye and Sango for example" At this comment Sango blushed bright red._

_"Wha-What about us?" Asked Sango._

_Of course Kiade didn't answer, she already knew about Sango and Miroku's special relationship as more then friends, it was just really fun making fun of young people. And there relationship was an added bonus._

_"Well I think we should get some sleep and think about it tomorrow" Said Miroku desperately trying to change the subject._

_The others agreed and closed their eyes to sleep._

End Recap 

* * *

He hated it; He had been gone for so long, He just hoped she still loved him. 

He hopped out of the well and began to walk towards the village, five years he had disappeared for five years, and he just hoped she still loved him enough to marry him.

All he wanted was her.

But because of some stupid Demon's spell, he was stuck 20 years into the future. He later found a demon who reversed the spell and he was sent back, but its been so long, he just hoped she was still there, still hoping she would accept him.

* * *

Kagome sat playing with Shippo, they had left to go collect some herbs, and ended up closer to the well then they would have liked, They had to get home soon for dinner, but for now they would relax and have some fun. 

The wind blew Kagome's hair around as she sat with Shippo in her lap, they were laughing and having so much fun. They would make sure to bring Kiri next time around, but she had a cold and had to stay home.

It was pretty funny to think about how the poor girl had been sneezing for almost an hour strait, and with one word from her father she was in bed, were she instantly fell asleep.

She would be fine tomorrow, and they could all do some activity together as a family.

The wind picked up and the sun began to set, it was time to go home to her awaiting family.

Standing, she turned and began to walk farther away from the village and closer to her home.

But what happened next she didn't expect.

* * *

At first he wanted to run to the village, but he decided to walk. 

He needed to think.

Only that wouldn't be possible because as he got closer to the village, her smell got closer to him.

She was heading towards him.

She walked into the clearing holding on to Shippo.

And he said her name, catching her attention.

She looked at him, he expected her to cry and run to his arms.

It never happened.

She just continued to walk, until she passed him.

He turned and reached out to her, saying her name.

"Kagome"

She stopped and looked at him, before continuing on.

"Kagome, it's me Inuyasha"

She still walked and only said three words.

"I know that"

He finally got frustrated, jumped in front of her and grabbed onto her arm.

She stopped.

"It would be wise as to not touch me with out asking, or else you'll end up dead." She told him.

He ignored her.

"I don't know what your talking about, but what the hell is with you. I thought you would be happy to see me, I mean I've been trapped in the future for five years."

Her eyes widened for a moment before she escaped his hold and ran towards the forest. There was a noise as something hit the ground

Inuyasha turned to run after her. But his eyes widened in shock as he watched her kiss a demon. He was in rage at seeing this.

"What the hell is going on?" he yelled at Kagome, his eyes turning pink.

Kagome looked at him and answer with pure happiness.

"This Is My Mate"

But her happiness faded when Inuyasha's eyes changed completely red.

She gripped onto her mate, and yelled sit.

Nothing happened.

That's when she noticed the prayer beads on the ground. The purple marble beads spread around, they lay there mocking her, She could no longer do anything to protect them.

Her mate's golden eyes hardened, He didn't like Kagome being afraid. She was meant to always smile, never be afraid, and always love.

But when this smell is mixed with her scent he can't help be angry, He looks towards his adopted son and whispers in his ear.

"Protect your mama and sister until I come back."

He never thought she would hear him, or that when Inuyasha attacked them that he would end up bleeding so badly, or that when Inuyasha died, he would join him.

The smell of blood hit the air fast. Inuyasha lay in a puddle of his own blood dead.

Kagome's mate was the same, but he was holding on, just barely though.

Kagome and Shippo sat next to him crying. Yelling his name.

He smiled sadly.

"I promise to come back, to all of you, I promise, even if it takes me forever" He says, and touches his mate's lips, touching Shippo's hair.

"I love you all, my family, promise to smile for me, until I return, promise to take care of each other, until then"

He touches her face one last time, She whispers her promise, Shippo cries his.

Yoko Kurama dies in his family's arms. A single tear hits his cheek.

And he smiles up at her, knowing he died protecting the only gift, the only item, the only thing he ever truly wanted. His Family...

**End Chapter**

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok this is just an Idea I had please no flames. And I'd love to hear what you think about this. This is my first Kurama/Kagome fanfic so don't be mean.**

**I bet you all thought it was going to be Sesshomaru...**

**Nope... I've promised him to Yuki, while Hiei goes to my friend Chelsea in this story...LOL**

**Well thanks for reading, please review, and I can't wait till you meet the SURPRISE character that will be meeting Yoko in the future. And I bet he wont believe who it is either... All I can say is, it's not Kagome, or Shippo, or Kiri...**

**loves, **

**MuppyPuppy(Aka TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU)**

**See ya next time.**


	3. Saving an Heir, learning a Secret

**No time to wait **

**Chapter 3 – Saving an Heir, learning a Secret **

**06/17/07**

(¯v´¯)  
.¸.´  
¸.•´¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) )  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

**

* * *

**

Youko Karama or now known as Shuichi Minamino sat in Koenma's office, was barely listing to the information about the new mission. Shuichi didn't know why exactly but Youko had been acting weird for the past two days.

Maybe it could be because every one had someone except him. He didn't know the reason as to why, but even though he could get any girl he wanted, it just didn't feel right to date someone. Hell he was nineteen and he had never even had a girlfriend. Been kissed, been laid, and had never been on a date. You would think with the kitsune spirit that inhabited his body, he would have at least had a lover.

And every time he tried to go on a date with a girl, or kiss someone, do anything at all period that involved his hormones, Youko would interfere and would say it just didn't feel right. And like all the other times when he had tried to convince Youko, this time would be no difference. But for some reason, unlike all the other times he had tried to ask Youko what was wrong with getting a lover, he actually answered. Youko would finally tell the secret he had been hiding for all these years.

He was interrupted however when Koenma pushed a button and a picture of a midnight black haired little girl, with blue eyes that seemed to scream innocents, popped up on the screen in front of them. In his head Shuichi could have sworn he had heard Youko gasp and then start to get excited about something, like when a small child gets excited around Christmas time.

"This mission is our top priority at the moment. The girl you see before you is one of four heirs to the throne of Ningenkai, her mother is the current ruler, and if the girl before you is not returned safely to her mother by the end of the week, expect there to be a lot of destruction in the human world." Koenma said.

"So what happened, where is she being held captive?" Asked Kuwabarra who didn't seem to like the fact that a young child a girl no less, had been kidnapped.

"Her name is unknown to us, but we do know that she had been taken, thinking that they could exchange the girl for a artifact that is currently being guarded by Ningenkai's ruler. The girl you see before you is one of the four children the lady has, and is currently the youngest. We know that she had been taken to a warehouse in the southern reign of Makai, it's in the same area where you fought with that rouge demon two weeks ago. Now I want you to get going before I'm swarmed with paperwork," Koenma said before having Botan open a portal and taking them to a clearing about five minutes away from the warehouse.

* * *

Half an hour later they had defeated the demon that kidnapped the heir to Ningenkai, and were now currently walking towards the cell she was being held in. 

When they had finally reached the cell the only thing you could see was a small kitsune girl crying in the corner.

Shuichi walked towards her when Youko asked. Not really knowing what to do in a situation like this. The girl turned her Blue eyes and looked at Kurama, before she tackled him. It wasn't an aggressive attack, but more like one of a scared kit that had just seen it's mother for the first time in a long time. After he was sure she was ok, they called for Botan and returned to Koenma's office.

Upon arrival they found nothing. Koenma was nowhere in sight and Botan was fidgeting.

"Botan where's the toddler?" Asked Yusuke

There was no answer.

Hiei glared at Botan, but soon turned and looked towards the two doors just as Koenma came running in and while at the same time running strait to his desk, where he hid as a taller woman with silver hair walked in, Her posture and aura screamed authority as she looked at them. Her once hard blue eyes softened when she noticed the girl.

"Tama" she said softly, waiting for the small girl to look at her.

The moment she did, she jumped from Kurama's arms and ran to the woman saying mama over and over again.

A bright smile lit her face as she returned to the woman's arms.

"Koenma, thank you for finding my daughter" She said before turning to the others. "And thank you for protecting her, there is not much I could do to repay you, except allow you to live in Ningenkai with out consent from Reikai"

They bowed in thanks, well except for Kuwabarra, who was unconscious on the ground twitching.

"If it isn't to much trouble, may I ask your name?" Kurama said while staring at the lady of Ningenkai and her daughter.

The woman smiled at them.

"My name is Kiri Kurama, Lady of Ningenkai"

At the name she had giving, most of the occupants in the room turned to Kurama, who was now in complete shock and unable to move.

He knew Youko was hiding a secret. He just never thought that secret had been a family.

* * *

**A/n **

**Ok I know this Chapter most likely sucked and didn't make a lot of since, but at least I updated it. And now I'm working my way towards the meeting between Kagome and Youko. I've been thinking about changing the rating, but only if I get enough reviews from reviewers who want a lemon, other wise it will stay the same. **

**Now that this is updated, I think I should start on some of the other neglected stories. So Please review and I will update when I can, or when I don't feel completely lay. XD. **

**Loves, **

**MuppyPuppy

* * *

**

** ´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ ´¶¶¶¶¶  
´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶****  
**


	4. Surprises

Chapter 4- Surprises

**(A/N- I'm telling you now, just incase you get confused later on that Botan left after Kiri entered the room., and that there might be a few (a/n) just to help you understand what's going on in the story)**

* * *

"Did my ears deceive me or did you say your name was Kiri _KURAMA_" Yusuke half asked half yelled.

"Yes that's what I said my name is, and if you have a problem with it, I will gladly send you to the underworld to meet my father, Kami bless him. I'm sure he would not like a person such as your self disrespecting his only daughter, then again I'm sure either one of my three brothers or I could kill you for your disrespect." Kiri stated.

"Well Sor-ryyyyy, it's not my fault that I just found out one of my oldest truest friends had a mate and kids and never told me or any of the others about them." He replied while glaring at Kurama.

"Hey don't blame this on me Yusuke, Yoko didn't tell me either, though I should have seen the signs. I actually thought he was gay, because he never did see anything in any of the females I've tried to be with, and I see why. After finding out the truth, I have now completed all of Yoko's memories, and I am now one and the same with him as he is with me." Kurama said.

Everything went silent as Lady Kiri began to walk forward. She stopped in front of Kurama and then slapped him. Long silver hair covered her eyes as she spoke in a cold tone.

"Never say that you are my father, he has been dead for three centuries, and I will not allow you to tell me that you are him." Kiri un-shadowed her eyes as tears feel down her face. Tama resting on her left arm, confused about everything that had happened.

Kurama looked at her, he had been deeply hurt. If his own daughter couldn't see the truth just from his scent and aura, then what hope did he have with his son and mate?

A pregnant silence formed for a few minutes before a growing sensation filled the room. At first it had been calm and collective, but as soon as it had hit the door the Aura from the sensation intensified and the doors burst open.

The first to walk in was a tall male with dark red hair in a high ponytail. He wore a royal green fighting kimono, designed for the male body. Dark Green eyes scanned the surrounding s before spotting Lady Kiri. His pose softened only a little bit before he turned and motioned for the other persons to enter.

The next had been a man with long silver hair that lay around mid back, with dark gold eyes, he also wore a Royal male fighting Kimono, only this one was white and it had a family crest on the sleeves that represented the house of the moon, in the western part of Japan. After entering he went to stand near the area where Kiri had moved too.

The final person to enter the room was a woman who held herself in a respectful graceful manner. Her long Midnight hair swayed as she walked in her Prada business outfit. A long black skirt that reached just pass her knees, a white long sleeved shirt, tie, and a black vest with a mix in the shoes, fit her figure molding into her like a second skin while leaving very little skin to be seen. Her dark blue iris's stood out the most.

The room seemed to tense up as she walked towards Koenma, Yusuke thinking something bad was about to happen was about to jump the woman for any possible reasons, was stopped when a soft voice filled the room with a sweet melody.

The woman bowed to Koenma before speaking.

"Thank you for help in saving my Grand-daughter"

After that she walked up and kissed the prince's cheek before turning away from him and doing the same with all the other members, Hiei being an exception. However when it came to Kurama The woman had just smiled Knowingly, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"The Kami's are twisted thinkers when it comes to the lives of those who love, in life, death, and rebirth. I think it was a twist in faith and a blessing that we would meet on the very day you had died and the very eve of my upcoming wedding." More tears fell down her face as she looked at him.

She had noticed the moment she had reached the door that her dead mate was inside the office with their Kin. And she could only hope that he would finally return to her and save her from the doom that had befallen her.

"I would agree with you on that, the fates and the Kami's are very twisted, because I do believe that before I died, you had promised to wait for me! Or was I just dreaming?" Kurama asked. A great sadness and Betrayal as well as happiness and love filled his aura.

The woman just smiled sadly and looked him in the eyes.

"I kept to my promise, and it will still hold, even when I'm forced to do something I hate for the well being of my family, I am still waiting and I will continue waiting, But it is I who wonders when you will keep your promise and come back to us, and save me from the horrible future that I have been forced to be apart of, because I only know of one Youki who can help out at this point, and all he has to do is to become apart of me as I will him. Just like I had before his death," she replied.

And Kurama smiled.

"All you had to do was ask!" He said then grabbed her hand and pulled her to him before kissing her and surprising all the occupants in the room.

The kiss was short, but it held a great deal of love, passion, and promises for what was to come.

Moments later tears left her beautiful eyes, the woman cried and held Kurama to her in a death grip.

It was at this time that the man with the Dark Red hair and the Green eyes stepped in. He was holding back Lady Kiri, whose eyes were bleeding red.

"Step away from my mother imposter!" She threatened.

The woman looked up upon hearing her daughter's command, and couldn't help but also feel hurt. So regrettably she tore her self from her love's arms and turned to Kiri. Once she was sure the red was gone from her eyes, she slapped her across the face. Causing more surprise to enter the room.

"Kiri Jane Kurama, Don't you EVER call that man an imposter. He may not be in the same body as before, but the spirit and soul inside that man is your father, whether you chose to believe it or not be up to you. But I will not stand by and watch as you threaten him" The woman said.

"But mother, how could he be my father talking about nonsense and stating that he is Yoko Kurama, the greatest thief to have ever lived, I would hardly call him a demon." Kiri argued back.

"She knows, because his soul calls to her and he mentioned the promise that only us three knew about, not even you knew of it Kiri. Only me, mother and Father knew." The Red head stated.

**(A/N I think you know whose talking, even with out the names)**

"Stay out of this Shippo, this is none of your concern, Yoko wasn't even your real father and neither is mother" Kiri cried out, all her control gone as she let her temper and emotions control her.

Again a slap echoed around the room. Kagome let tears fall down her face as she stared at her daughter.

"Kiri, I may not be the one who gave birth to Shippo's body. And he may not be completely of my blood. But he is still my son, even if we did do the blood bond, and before you had even been born, before I met your father. Shippo had been my son and nothing will ever change that. Because the son of my heart, just as your father has a part of my heart, and your other brothers and my grandchildren and any who are still waiting to be brought into this world, whether there good or bad they are apart of my heart. Just like you. And I NEVER want you to say such a thing again to anyone. Especially in front of a child!" The woman said

Kiri bowed her head and turned to Shippo.

"I'm sorry Brother, It's just How can I believe he is my father, when I had been told the Alpha of our pack had died in battle to protect our family?"

"You know she has a point right?" this time it had been Kuwabarra who had spoken.

"I know she does, but there is no other way to point out to her the truth!" The woman said

"Well Kurama could always transform into his demon from." Yusuke said

"For once I agree with the Baka detective," Hiei said, speaking for the first time during the discussion. _(The term Baka means 'Idiot' or 'Stupid' in Japanese)_

"All right, but I need some help from Kagome" Kurama said.

With a quick nod they began…

* * *

A while later after he had transformed and proved to Kiri that he was indeed her father, Kurama once again held Kagome in his arms. And as he held her he remembered something mentioned earlier in their conversations…

"So any one want to tell me how I went from having one son to sons (plural)?"

Kagome smiled and kissed him.

"It's simple really, after you died I found out I was pregnant and I gave birth to twin boys"

Kurama smiled, "when do I meet them?"

"Later" Shippo replied while he sat playing with Tama.

"Oh and that reminds me, Kiri?" Kurama said

"Yes?"

"Earlier when you said I was the greatest thief in the world, that isn't true."

"Oh how so?" Everyone looked to Kurama to see his answer.

"Well that's easy. The greatest thief is your mother, because she was able to steal my heart away from me. And that alone makes her the greatest of thieves" and with a small smile and the grin coming from his mate Yoko Kurama or also known as Shuichi Minamino fell asleep with the girl of his dreams in his arms.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok Updated, don't really know how long it will be till the next update. Please review hope you enjoyed reading….**

**Loves,**

**MuppyPuppy**


	5. New An New chappie

A/n

I updated Hope you like chapter 4 - Surprises

loves, MuppyPuppy**  
**


End file.
